Truth-or-Dare!
by Yuki-neesama
Summary: This is a truth-or-dare game. I'll need the questions and dares from you, my readers. If you have any questions or requests for new stories, I'll do my best at answering them. Thanks!
1. No Truth-or-Dares?

**This is my FIRST story but I'll take feedback. Whether it's good or bad!**

TIME TO PLAY TRUTH-OR-DARE ON THE YUKI-NEESAMA SHOW!

NATSUME: "Shut up! I don't want to hear your voice, lollipops.

ME: How dare you- wait… lollipops? What are you… *gasps* I know you're perverted but something like this!

MIKAN: Natsume, that's mean! Hey, let's just play the game, okay Yuki-chan? Mikan said.

ME: *sniffles* You're so kind, Mikan-chan! Unlike that perverted idiotic Natsume!

NATSUME: Who are you calling idiotic, old hag?

ME: Wha- old hag!? We're the same age? *glare*

*glare*

Ruka-pyon enters…

Ruka: Hey, what are you guys doing?

ME: Ruka-pyon! You came!

RUKA: Yup, and I bought Imai-san with me.

HOTARU: Ruka, I thought we were going to eat crab brains."

ME: Don't worry, we have plenty of those here. Ruka, Hotaru, take a seat!

*Ruka and Hotaru sit in the open seats*

ME: Now we're just waiting on Yuu.

*Yuu enters*

YUU: Oh, Mikan, Natsume, is this the place?"

MIKAN: Yup! You're late, Yuu-kun, what were you doing?

YUU: I got lost on my way here. Where are we anyway?

ME: Why, you're on the Yuki-neesama- OUCH!

MIKAN: Natsume, what are you doing?

*Natsume grunts then looks away*

ME: So you want to play THAT game, huh… *takes off shoe and aims at Natsume* PREPARE TO DIE YOU LITTLE BRAT!

NATSUME: Little? We're the same- *grunts*

ME: HA! What's wrong, Natsume? Cat's got your tongue?

NATSUME: Why you… I'll burn you to a crisp!

ME: Ha! Yeah right! *grabs Mikan* With Mikan's nullification alice, you can't hurt me!

MIKAN: Uh… actually, Yuki-chan, I can only protect myself for now. I haven't been able to use my alice properly lately…

ME: So that means… uh oh…

NATSUME: You're dead, lollipops!

ME: NO! I'M SORRY *runs towards the door*

NATSUME: You won't get away! Natsume yelled.

MIKAN: Natsume stop! *Mikan stands in front of Yuki-neesama*

NATSUME: Move it, Polka. Natsume glared

MIKAN: No! She invited us to play a game and this is what you do? Mikan glares back.

NATSUME: Hmph! *Natsume grunted while walking back to his seat*

ME: Mi-Mikan! You saved me!

MIKAN: Yuki-chan, can we please just play the game?

ME: Well… we can't…

EVERYONE: WHAT!?

ME: Well, I don't have any truth-or-dares…

NATSUME: Idiot…

HOTARU: *prepares baka gun*

ME: Hotaru, what is that?"

HOTARU: *Aims it at Yuki*

ME: Ahhh! Readers please give me ideas for this game! Hurry before- OWW!

HOTARU: *CONTINUES TO BLAST GUN*

ME: *crawls to the camera* Hurry…please… *faints*

EVERYONE BESIDES HOTARU AND NATSUME: YUKI-CHAN!


	2. Damn you, Natsume! I'm sorry, Mikan!

ME: Alright, I found some questions and dares.

EVERYONE: Finally!

ME: Alright, let's start with some dares!

MIKAN: D-dares?

ME: Yes, of course!

MIKAN: O-ok…

ME: Alright, Mikan!

MIKAN: Yes?

ME: I dare you to sit in my lap.

MIKAN: Wha-what? I didn't know you were that kind of person. How can we still be friends? No, I'll try my best to be friends with you even if you're… like this…

NATSUME: Pervert…

*Hotaru, Ruka, and Yuu look away*

ME: What!? I just want her to sit in my lap because I love her-

MIKAN: You love me? Oh no…

ME: You didn't let me finish. I love you like a daughter, even though we're the same age.

MIKAN: Oh, thank goodness.

ME: Now sit.

*Mikan sits on Yuki's lap*

ME: Now, who's next?

NATSUME: I am. Polka, I dare you to get off of Lollipop's lap.

ME: *gasp* No! 5 more minutes! *clings onto Mikan*

MIKAN: Yuki-chan, it was a dare. You have to let me go.

ME: *whimpers* Hmph, alright then. Natsume…

NATSUME: *looks up from manga book* What do you want, Lollipops?

ME: I will make this game a living hell for you! *lava erupts in the distance*

NATSUME: Then I'll do the same. *lightning strikes*

ME: Hmph, challenge accepted!

NATSUME: Whatever.

ME: Ruka-pyon, I have some truths and dares for you from readers!

RUKA: Oh no…

ME: Alright, let's start with my first review… oh yeah! Ruka, truth-or-dare?

RUKA: Dare, no, truth!

ME: Alright, then…AnimeYellowGirl: Ruka- What is your favorite invention made by Hotaru?

RUKA: Favorite… invention?

AnimeYellowGirl: Yes, favorite invention!

RUKA: Uh… (murmurs…)

ME and AnimeYellowGirl: What was that?

RUKA: I said… Baka gun…

HOTARU: *stares at Ruka*

RUKA: What is it?

HOTARU: *Holds Baka gun out to Ruka*

RUKA: Huh… I can have this?

HOTARU: *nods*

RUKA: *blush*

ME: *smirk* Alright, lovebirds. It's time for the next dare.

HOTARU: *Aims Baka Bazooka at Yuki*

ME: I'm just kidding. It's Yuu's turn. Truth-or-dare?

YUU: Umm, dare…

ME: Okay, then! Here's one from KaiHyuuga: Yuu-bring the girl you love and confess to her here in front of everyone!

YUU: What!? WHY KAI-CHAN!?

KaiHyuuga: I was curious. You can't blame me… *sticks tongue out*Wait, you won't do it?

ME: Don't worry about it, Kai-chan! Yuu has to do the dare or he gets a punishment ten times worse.

YUU: *gulps*Alright, I'll do it. *leaves the room*

ME: Alright, then. Let's keep playing. Hotaru, it's you turn.

HOTARU: *looks up*

ME: Truth-or-dare?

HOTARU: Dare.

ME: Aww, why- wait, did you say dare?

HOTARU: *nods*

ME: Alright then… *evil smirk* We have dare #1 and dare #2. Which do you pick?

HOTARU: Number 2.

ME: I knew you would pick that. Alright. I dare you to…*whispers in Hotaru's ear*

HOTARU: *gasps and blush* *Glares at KaiHyugga*

KaiHyugga: Sorry about that. What's that?

HOTARU: *Reloads Baka Bazooka.*

ME: *grabs gun* Oh no you don't! That's one of my precious readers.

KaiHyugga: Yuki-chan…

ME: Now go do your dare!

HOTARU: *grabs Ruka and runs out the room*

MIKAN: What was that about?

ME: Oh right. We didn't tell you. Kai-chan, why don't you tell them?

KaiHyugga: The dare was for Hotaru to seduce Ruka.

MIKAN: Oh no, Hotaru!

ME: Don't worry about it, Mikan. And now it's Natsume's turn. *laughs demonically*

NATSUME: *ignores Yuki*

ME: So. You're going to ignore me, huh? Natsume, truth-or-dare.

Natsume: Dare.

ME: Okay, pervert. I dare you to *whispers in his ear* Steal Mikan's panties… the ones she's wearing.

NATSUME: *pushes Yuki away* WHAT!

ME: You heard me. Now show me how perverted you really are.

Natsume: *glances over at Mikan and takes a deep breath* I'll get you back, Lollipops! *tackles Mikan*

Mikan: Natsume! What are you- *gasps*

Natsume: Here. *shows Yuki*

ME: Damn you… You're not phased at all!

KaiHyugga: I sort of expected this…

MIKAN: *runs to Yuki*

Me: There, there… Don't cry.

NATSUME: You're going to be crying soon, lollipops!

ME: No I won't.

NATSUME: And why not? *clenches fists*

ME: The chapter is over. Until the next chapter, bye-bye!

Natsume: Damn…


	3. Enters ChocoChipzCookie

*Yuki enters with a large bag*

ME: Alright, everyone. I have a new guest. She'll be joining us for now! *opens bag*

*ChocoChipzCookie falls out*

CHOCO: Hey, you can't just kidnap your readers!

ME: I can and I will. Especially if I have to do that dare!

READERS: What dare?

ME: You'll find out… Anyway, let's start! It's *gasps* My… turn.

NATSUME: Hmph, I guess I'll make you cry now.

ME: Just ask me the stupid question!

NATSUME: *smirks* Truth-or-dare?

ME: Dare…

NATSUME: You have to do the dare Choco gave you.

CHOCO: *laughs* I knew he would say that!

ME: *glares at Choco*

CHOCO: Sorry…

ME: *looks at Natsume* You don't want me to do that…

NATSUME: Yes, I do. Now do it!

ME: *sigh*Just remember I warned you. *walks over to Natsume and plops down in front of him*

NATSUME: What are you-?

CHOCO: Hahaha! Yes!

ME: *Crawls into Natsume's lap and rubs against him * Purr, purr. Meow!

NATSUME: *pushes Yuki off* Why'd you do that?

ME: That was the dare, stupid pervert!

NATSUME: *glares at Choco*

CHOCO: *continues to laugh*

MIKAN: *looks away* Well, I hope you two have a happy life together…

ME: *grabs Mikan* No! I can't live without my Mikan! That was just a dare!

MIKAN: Really?

ME: *nods*

MIKAN: Thank goodness.

*Yuu barges in with Sumire*

YUU: Sumire, I like you!

EVERYONE: *gasps*

Flashback: ME: I'm just kidding. It's Yuu's turn. Truth-or-dare?

YUU: Umm, dare…

ME: Okay, then! Here's one from KaiHyuuga: Yuu-bring the girl you love and confess to her here in front of everyone!

YUU: What!? WHY KAI-CHAN!?

KaiHyuuga: I was curious. You can't blame me… *sticks tongue out*Wait, you won't do it?

ME: Don't worry about it, Kai-chan! Yuu has to do the dare or he gets a punishment ten times worse.

YUU: *gulps*Alright, I'll do it. *leaves the room*

*Flashback ends*

Sumire: I like you too.

ME: You do?

SUMIRE:*NODS*

ME: Alright. Yuu, since you and Sumire have a lot of talking to do, you are dismissed from this chapter.

YUU and SUMIRE: Thanks!

*Yuu and Sumire exit and right after, Hotaru and Ruka enter.*

HOTARU: I did the dare.

Me: Do you have proof?

HOTARU: *points at Ruka who is completely red in the face*

*flashback* ME: Alright, then. Let's keep playing. Hotaru, it's you turn.

HOTARU: *looks up*

ME: Truth-or-dare?

HOTARU: Dare.

ME: Aww, why- wait, did you say dare?

HOTARU: *nods*

ME: Alright then… *evil smirk* We have dare #1 and dare #2. Which do you pick?

HOTARU: Number 2.

ME: I knew you would pick that. Alright. I dare you to…*whispers in Hotaru's ear*

HOTARU: *gasps and blush* *Glares at KaiHyugga*

KaiHyugga: Sorry about that. What's that?

HOTARU: *Reloads Baka Bazooka.*

ME: *grabs gun* Oh no you don't! That's one of my precious readers.

KaiHyugga: Yuki-chan…

ME: Now go do your dare!

HOTARU: *grabs Ruka and runs out the room*

MIKAN: What was that about?

ME: Oh right. We didn't tell you. Kai-chan, why don't you tell them?

KaiHyugga: The dare was for Hotaru to seduce Ruka.

*end of flashback*

ME: Mikan, it's your turn! *stares at Mikan*

MIKAN: *gulps*

ME: Truth-or-dare?

MIKAN: Dare! *puts on her bravest face*

CHOCO: Ohh! Can I give the dare?

ME: Knock yourself out!

CHOCO: Alright Mikan, you have to dress up as a maid and pretend that your serving everyone [current company] like you're in a maid cafe.

MIKAN: *gasps* But I don't have a maid outfit…

ME: *holds up maid outfit*

MIKAN: *sigh* Fine! *grabs outfit and runs into the girls bathroom*

ME: Alright, Choco, it's your turn!

CHOCO: *gulps*

ME: Truth-or-dare?

CHOCO: Truth…

ME: Alright then! Who would you date in Gakuen Alice?

CHOCO: Ummm… Alright, that's it for now. See you next chapter!

*nothing happens*

ME: Only I have the power to end chapters.

CHOCO: Oh really? *walks up to camera*

ME: What are you doing?

Choco: Ending the show! *Turns camera off*

ME: Wait! St-

*Shut down*


	4. Yuki-neesama's Revenge on Choco-chan!

ME: Now we're back!

NATSUME: Shut up.

ME: Why you…

MIKAN: Let's just play the game, okay?

ME: Whatever you want, Mikan!

NATSUME: Tch! *looks away*

ME: Alright then, remember last chapter? Well, it's my dear reader Choco-Chan's turn!

CHOCO: *gulps*

ME: Alright, Choco-Chan! Truth-or-dare? ~ Oh wait, you have to do a dare anyway!

CHOCO: What?

ME: Remember our conversation?

CHOCO: Oh, well hit me with your best shot, sweetie!

ME: Oh, I plan to! Natsume!

NATSUME: *looks up with an angry expression on his face*What do you want, Lollipops?

ME: You were affected by the dare she gave me too so we'll plot against Choco-Chan!

NATSUME: Hmph, I'll only do it because I hate that brat!

CHOCO: Brat? What are you talking about you-?

ME: *Covers Choco-Chan's mouth*Choco-chan, we can't have you talking like that, now can we?

CHOCO: *calms down and quietly waits for her dare*

ME: Natsume, this is our chance! Do you have any ideas?

NATSUME: *whispers in Yuki's ear*

ME: Alright, I'll call him. *steps outside the room*

***5 MINUTES LATER***

***Yuki walks in***

ME: Itsuya-kun, come in!

*A super cool, good looking guy walks in*

CHOCO: Who's your friend, Yuki?

ME: Oh, this is my childhood friend, Itsuya.

CHOCO: Uh huh… *Choco looks completely love struck*

ITSUYA: It's very nice to meet you.

CHOCO: Uh huh… Oh, I mean, nice to meet you too! My name is ChocoChipzCookie but you can call me Choco-Chan!

ITSUYA: Alright then, Choco-chan.

CHOCO: *blushes then nearly faints* *giggle*

ME: *whispers in Choco-Chan's ear* It's time for your dare. Here's what you have to do… *whisper* *hands Choco-Chan a bag

CHOCO: * Choco gasps and soon after nods, grabs the bag, and ran out the room*

Itsuya: Is she ok?

ME: *shrugs* I really don't know.

***10 Minutes later* Mikan fell asleep…**

*Choco-chan enters the room with a red bunny suit on and quickly runs over to Itsuya*

ME: *giggle*

NATSUME: *smirk*

CHOCO: Oh shut up!

ITSUYA: *blush*Ch- Choco?

ME: Oh my, Itsuya. You're the innocent type, aren't you?

ITSUYA: *blushes even more*

CHOCO: *dancing* Pyon-pyon, pyon-pyon, I love Itsuya!

ME: *giggles*

ITSUYA: *NOSE BLEED*

ME: Looks like he's not all that innocent, huh, Natsume?

NATSUME: *smirks*

Mikan: *yawn* What happened?

Me: Mikan!

MIKAN: *Looks up at Choco and faints*

Me: Mikan!

Itsuya: *grabs Choco's shoulders* Do that… one more time…

EVERYONE BESIDES MIKAN: *gasps*

CHOCO: I-I would but… The chapter's over! Goodbye everyone! *Walks over to the camera*

Me: Wait, Choco! Please don't-

CHOCO: *turns camera off*

***SHUT DOWN***


	5. New Contestants! Please Natsume!

ME: Hey everyone! I have more contestants to introduce!

EVERYONE: Who?

ME: Well, I think they can introduce themselves. Everyone, come in!

***Four people walk in. The first one is short and cute but has an emotionless expression on his face similar to Natsume***

YOUICHI: *Spots Natsume and runs over to him*

NATSUME: Hey.

MIKAN: Hello Youcihi!

YOUICHI: *looks up at Mikan and summons ghost with his Dangerous-type Alice*

MIKAN: Ahhh! No way! Stop!

ME: Alright then, let's introduce the next contestant.

***The next one in is tall and cool-looking. He has a star planted on his right cheek***

TSUBASA: Yo, Mikan!

MIKAN: Tsubasa-senpai! *runs up and hugs Tsubasa*

NATSUME: *glares at Tsubasa*

TSUBASA: M-Mikan? I think you should stop before your boyfriend lights me on fire.

MIKAN: Boyfriend?

Mysterious Person: I see. Little Natsume doesn't have any guts.

***A very beautiful woman walks in. She has pale, red hair and brownish-pink eyes***

MISAKI: Natsume, you still didn't tell Mikan the truth, now have you?

MIKAN: The truth about what?

MISAKI: That's for Natsume to tell you.

MIKAN: Natsume, what does she mean?

NATSUME: The fact that you're an idiot, but that's no secret.

MISAKI: *Sigh* I gave you a chance too. Oh well. Yuki, what is this game you mentioned?

ME: Wait, there's still one more person. I think she's running late. The game is truth-or-dare, Misaki.

CHOCO: While we wait for that person, why don't you do your dare?

ME: *gasp* You remembered. N-Natsume?

Natsume: *Looks up from his manga* What is it now, Lollipops?

ME: I have a favor to ask you. Please come with me. *grabs Natsume's arms*

NATSUME: No way- ugh! Hey!

ME: Let's just go! *takes Natsume outside*

MIKAN: What favor? *looks over at Choco*

CHOCO: Everyone, look. I set up a camera to peer into each room. Here, I found Yuki and Natsume.

***Natsume and Yuki***

ME: Natsume, about my favor. I need you to do some role-playing with me.

NATSUME: Role-playing?

ME: Well, do you know the song "Servant of Evil"?

NATSUME: Yeah, what about it?

ME: Well, you see… I need you to play the servant!

NATSUME: Huh!? No way! That's a waste of time, especially when it involves someone like you.

ME: *falls to the ground dramatically but suddenly composes herself* Please, Natsume. *Yuki bows low to the ground and begins to beg*

NATSUME: What will I receive in return?

ME: I thought you would ask that… Well, I'll be you servant for a day.

NATSUME: Servant? Alright, then.

ME: That was fast. Here's the costume for you. *holds out plastic bag*

NATSUME: I'm not wearing that.

ME: Ehhh!? Why?

NATSUME: It's ugly.

ME: No, it's not. Choco made it for me… *begins to cry*

NATSUME: Stop crying, idiot. *takes the costume from Yuki's hand*

ME: Thank you, Natsume. There's a changing room over there.

NATSUME: Tch. Whatever. *walks over to changing room*

ME: *whispers to herself* I guess being with Mikan for so long has soften you up, huh?

NATSUME: What was that, Lollipops?

ME: I said… uh… that's it for now. See you in the next chapter!


	6. I'm Back!

*Yuki walks in*

YUKI: Hey everyone, I'm back!

EVERYONE: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!

Yuki: *takes a few steps back* Whoa! It's only been three days, what's wrong?

NATSUME: Three days! We've been stuck in here for a month now!

Yuki: Well why didn't you just leave?

NATSUME: We tried to leave but the door was locked!

Yuki: Oops… Tell you what, I'll leave and you guys can sort this out. *Yuki back out of the room*

NATSUME: Get back here, Lollipops! *chases after Yuki with a rope*

Yuki: No! I'm sorry! Someone please save me!

Readers: Nope, this is what you deserve for leaving us for an entire month.

Mikan: Sorry Yuki, but they're right.

Hotaru: Idiot…

Yuki: Ruka-pyon, you're the only one who can save me!

Ruka: *looks away*

Yuki: Nooooo!

Natsume: *tackles Yuki*

Yuki: Noooo! Let me go! PLEASE!

Natsume: Shut up! *ties Yuki up and drags her into the room*

Yuki: *quietly accepts her fate*

Natsume: Listen Lollipops, we can't leave until the game is completed.

Yuki: Seriously?

Natsume: What the hell do you think? *glares at Yuki*

Yuki: *cowers back in fear*

Natsume: Let's just finish the game.

EVERYONE: *nods in agreement

Yuki: Well who's turn is it? And can you untie me now? I won't run away.

Natsume: Shut up! And it's my turn, idiot.

Yuki: Tch!

Natsume: Oi, Lollipops! Truth-or-dare?

Yuki: Truth…

EVERYONE: *glares at Yuki*

Yuki: Alright! Dare…

Natsume: Run outside and kiss the first girl you see on the lips.

Yuki: I can't do that! I'll ruin my reputation!

Natsume: Then you can kiss every guy you see while wearing this. *holds up a revealing maid outfit*

Yuki: Can't you go easy on me?

Natsume: Shut up! You should have thought about that before you left for a month leaving us all in here!

Yuki: Fine, I'll do the first dare… *runs out the door*

*Yuki's P.O.V*

Yuki: If I keep my eyes closed I won't have to kiss a girl and stupid Natsume wi-OUCH!

?: Owww! Are you okay?

Yuki: *opens her eyes* Sorry about that. I was being an idiot and- *gasp* You're a girl!

* A girl with pale skin and short, black hair stood in front of Yuki*

Haruka: Yeah, my name's Haruka. Here let me help you up. *holds out a hand*

Yuki: No! You don't understand! I have to…

Natsume: *yells from behind the door* Hurry up, Lollipops!

Yuki: *sigh* Sorry about this, Haruka… *leans forward and kisses Haruka*

Haruka: *stares blankly into space*

Yuki: I'm sorry! *runs back into the room*

Everyone: *smirks at Yuki*

Yuki: Shut up! Natsume! I'll get you back!

Natsume: You'll have to wait until the next chapter.

Yuki: Huh?

Natsume: After you left, we figured out how to end chapters but we don't know how to end stories.

Yuki: How did you figure it out?

Natsume: Psh! You just strike a dumb pose and say, "See you next time!"

Yuki: *looks away*

Natsume: Anyway, *copies Yuki's pose* See you next time!

Yuki: Wait! We will be using group dares in the next chapter so give us some ideas! And-

*SHUT DOWN*


	7. Ice Cubes and Jin-sensei!

Yuki: Hey everyone, we're back!

Everyone: Shut up!

Yuki: How long are you going to stay mad at me? *begins to tear up*

Mikan: *sigh* Yuki's right . We can't stay mad at her forever, can we?

Everyone: Traitor…

Mikan: Psh!

Yuki: Let's just start the game… Natsume!

Natsume: What do you want?

Yumi: *smirks mischievously* Truth-or-dare?

Natsume: Tch! Dare…

Yumi: I thought so. I dare you to get ice cube from the freezer, shove them down your pants, and walk around the entire school.

Natsume: Really? What freezer?

Yumi: That one right there. *points behind Natsume*

Natsume: Yeah rig- *gulp*

Yumi: Told ya'!

Everyone: What the heck!

Yumi: I still have most control over this room and you can't end the chapter until at least one person takes on their truth-or-dare.

Natsume: Damn…

Yumi: So Natsume, are you gonna chicken out?

Natsume: *sigh* I'll get you back…

Yumi: Yeah, yeah! Now hurry up before I make you kiss a guy.

Natsume: Tch! *walks over to the freezer*

Yumi: *giggles*

Natsume: *glares at Yumi*

Yumi: Quit stalling and do the stupid dare!

Natsume: DAMN IT! *shoves ice cubes in his pants and walks out the door*

Yumi: Let's go follow him!

*Everyone followed Yumi toward the door*

Natsume: Damn that woman! *The ice cubes in Natsume's pants began to melt and his pants were visibly wet*

Yumi: Everyone look, Natsume wet his pants!

*Everyone paid attention to Natsume who was standing in the middle of the hallway*

Natsume: Tch! Yeah right. The girl who yelled that has the water manipulation alice.

Random girl 1: Stop lying!

Random girl 2: Yeah, you obviously wet Natsume's pants. Are you even a student at this school? You don't have on the school uniform.

*Yumi looked down. She was wearing a strange outfit that you would find in a manga*

Random Teach- wait, that's not a random teacher. It's Jin-sensei!

Jin: What are all of you doing out here? It's time for class. And- Natsume! Go clean yourself

up!

Natsume: This isn't pee. It was that water manipulator.

Yumi: Wh-what are you talking about? I've never met Natsume in my- oops! *Yumi covered her mouth*

Jin: I thought so. Everyone into that room. You too, Natsume.

*Jin-sensei gave an hour long lecture and no one noticed the door close*

Jin: I hope you all will remember this. Especially you, Yumi-san!

Yumi: Y-yes, Jin-san.

*Yumi was covered in marks from Jin's punishment (hint: electricity)*

Jin: Now sit and think about what you did!

*Jin walked over to the door but when he turned the knob the door wouldn't budge

Jin: Huh? Yumi, take the lock off the door, now!

Yumi: But… I didn't lock it...

Natsume: I told you earlier. When the door closes, any new player must play the game, taking 5 dares and 5 truths.

Yumi: You never told me that!

Natsume: *shrugs*

Jin: Looks like I have to discipline children…

Yumi: Ahh! Wait, please!

Natsume: *pose* See you later!

Yumi: No, please. Save me! Get away from me you sadistic-!

*Shut Down*


End file.
